


Christmas Miracles

by kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby didn't believe in miracles. If she ever wanted something, she simply went out and got it herself. But the one thing that she wants is the one thing she can never have: Anna Milton. </p>
<p>Ruby and Anna have been best friends since childhood, and Ruby loves her. But she doesn't want to risk the friendship they have together, so she keeps her feelings to herself, dreaming of one day where she might be able to tell the truth.</p>
<p>Sometimes, miracles come in the form of mistletoe on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of drawing Ruby/Anna for over an hour. It also doesn't help that Ruby/Anna is my ultimate femslash OTP, so FIGHT ME.
> 
> I hope you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays~!

Ruby bit her lip as she watched her red-headed crush waltz across the room. Anna Milton was beautiful, an angel in human skin; she had a body built for temptation, all the way from her ribbon red hair and grace blue eyes to her pale china skin and gentle fingertips. 

Ruby would never dare say any of these things aloud. Ruby met Anna when they were in the second grade, bound together in their fight against playground bullies and cootie covered boys. Anna was Ruby’s best friend, her closest confidant in everything. Ruby knew for a fact that if anything ever happened to her, Anna would be the first one to find out and get involved. That’s just who Anna was, a young woman born to jump into anything.

Anna was beautiful inside and out. She would do whatever she believed was right no matter what anyone else thought, and never failed to follow through on her convictions. A year previously Anna had come out to her parents as pansexual, someone who could fall in love with anyone regardless of their gender. The only catch was that her parents were religious, and Ruby couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to come out to parents like that. 

But Anna did, and it worked out. Anna couldn’t be happier, and Ruby was still trapped on the sidelines, pretending she wasn’t bisexual and working very hard to keep her raging crush to herself. 

Once upon a time, Ruby might have told Anna about her sexuality. But not now. She wasn’t sure she could tell the truth without accidentally telling  _ all of it _ , and that was something Ruby was not prepared to do.

Yet it was Christmas Eve, and for the first time in her life Ruby was crossing her fingers for a Christmas miracle. 

They were at Anna’s house, as usual. Ruby would never host at her place. Her parents, when they were around, always had every available counter covered in beer bottles and take out containers. It was never clean, and the only person in the entire world who Ruby even  _ allowed  _ to witness the mess was Anna, who kindly didn’t mention a thing and hung out with Ruby in her room all night.

Anna’s house, on the other hand, was as beautiful as the girl herself. It was wide and spacious with all of the Christmas lights and decorations it could fit. In the window the Milton’s had put up a sign that read “Peace on Earth” and in the second window “Goodwill to Mankind.” 

Ruby glanced at the towering tree in the corner of the room, decked with lights and tinsel and a thousand ornaments. Presents were settled all around the base of the tree, most of them from friends and family who had come for the yearly gift exchange. 

There was a gift from Ruby down there, wrapped tight in red paper and green ribbon. The ribbon was a gift from Anna the previous year. 

“I know you love ribbons,” Anna had smiled as Ruby opened her gift, filled with every color and kind of material Ruby could have ever imagined. It was more than Ruby hoped for, and she was happy she could give a piece of it back this year.

She chose green—Anna’s favorite color.

“Enjoying the eggnog?” Anna’s voice came from behind. Ruby glanced over her shoulder and smiled, careful not to blush as she took in her friend’s appearance for the hundredth time that night. 

Anna had dressed herself in a beautiful green sweater, making her hair look brilliant and and all the more noticeable, even tied back in that ponytail that Ruby always wanted to thread her fingers through. She wore black skinny jeans that were downright  _ sin worthy  _ and Ruby’s fingers twitched, eager to hook through Anna’s belt loops and tug her closer. 

She did none of those things, however, and instead tightened her grip on her glass and took a hurried gulp.

“It’s amazing,” Ruby gushed. “As always.”

Anna beamed and took a sip of her own, nodding as she replied, “I’m glad. My mom wanted to try a new recipe and I was convinced it’d be awful, but hey—miracles happen.”

Ruby held back a flinch and forced a smile. “I’ve never put much stock in miracles.”

Anna raised her eyebrows, but she was visibly unsurprised. Ruby always liked that about her. Anna was rarely surprised, and when she was, she simply took it in stride and then discussed it later, usually with Ruby over late night texts or phone calls. It was those nights that Ruby cherished the most, as it was the only time she could safely blush and sigh as much as she wanted, unafraid of who might hear or what people might think.

“I know,” Anna replied. “You’re more of a ‘do-it-yourself’ girl.” Her friend winked, easily summoning a blush against Ruby’s will. Anna chuckled and held out a hand, nodding her head for the door to the kitchen. “Which happens to come in handy, cause we need some help frosting the cookies.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and took her friend’s hand, warmth blooming from her fingers to her chest as she followed Anna away. “Of course,” she grinned. Cookies.  _ That  _ she could do, and it would be the perfect distraction to focus on instead of drifting through half formed thoughts and hopeless desires.

“There better be chocolate or I’m gonna—“

“ _ Stop right there! _ ” 

Ruby and Anna halted immediately, eyes wide and uncertain. Mrs. Milton was drying her hands in the kitchen, beaming and chuckling as she pointed, “Look what you’ve two gotten into.”

Anna looked up first, red lips parting in surprise. Ruby looked up in dread, already certain of her fate. 

Sure enough—mistletoe.  _ Damnit _ . 

“Uh, no mom, it’s not—Ruby’s not—“

Ruby released a sigh.  _ Gay _ . That was the word Anna was looking for. But Ruby wasn’t gay, or straight. She was bi. But nobody needed to know that, especially not Anna— _ but _ .

“Not even for some traditional fun?” Mrs. Milton was still teasing, but Ruby could tell she was going to give up fast. 

Well, that would be fine and all, if the rest of the family and their friends hadn’t gathered around with matching grins and knowing gazes. Ruby felt her heart plummet to her feet.

“Come on!” Anna’s cousin, Balthazar, cheered. “Kiss up! We don’t want bad luck on Christmas Eve, do we?”

Now Balthazar wasn’t the type to give up easy. Ruby bit her lip, cringing at the pain as she glanced back at Anna.

Her friend looked stricken and panicked, eyes wide and face pale in a way Ruby wasn’t sure she’d seen before. Well, she  _ had  _ seen it before. But never in this context. The last time Anna made that face it was Halloween and she’d been dared to kiss Dean Winchester, her biggest crush in the sixth grade. 

To see it now… Ruby swallowed hard. 

“Do you mind?” Anna whispered, cautious. Ruby shook her head hard, purely instinct. Dear God did she  _ not  _ mind, not even a little. There was nothing she wanted  _ more _ . But this was Anna, and Ruby couldn’t--she couldn’t risk their friendship. She didn’t want things to get  _ weird  _ between them. She wasn’t sure she could live with that.

“It’s okay,” Anna suddenly rushed out, stepping closer and setting her glass of eggnog down. Ruby didn’t fight when Anna took hers as well, setting them down beside each other. “I… I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” Ruby murmured, almost afraid to  _ hope _ . “Are you sure?”

Anna smiled, small and sweet, the way that always made Ruby weak in the knees. “I’ve never been more sure of anything, Ruby.”

“It won’t change anything?” Ruby asked. 

Anna smirked. “Not unless you want it to.”

Ruby raised her eyebrows. Just like that, her heart was out of her toes and up in her throat, pounding so hard she could feel it in her ears. 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Me neither,” Anna winked.

The rest was pure instinct. Ruby reached out and grabbed Anna by her belt loops, feeling the weight of the world slip off her shoulders as her lips connected with Anna’s. 

It was like fireworks and and Christmas lights in every one of Ruby’s senses. She jumped in pleasure when Anna’s oh-so-gentle fingers touched the sides of her face, softly coaxing her forward and closer until their lips was perfectly slotted together, Anna’s marble red lips firm and purposeful against Ruby’s own. 

When they separated, Ruby was breathless. Anna’s blue eyes were bright, kiss-stricken lips stretched into the most beautiful smile Ruby had ever seen. Ruby laughed, beaming when Anna rested her forehead against Ruby’s. 

“That was…” Anna murmured, chuckling.

“A miracle,” Ruby finished. Anna’s eyebrows rose as the people around them cheered, Balthazar hollering. 

“A Christmas miracle,” Anna suggested, and Ruby beamed.

“Only if I can kiss you again.”

“We’re still under the mistletoe, aren’t we?”

It was a Christmas miracle, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading :D Please leave a comment if you have some free time~!


End file.
